Better Than Her
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Caitlyn is Taylor's sister. She turns up in the ED looking for Cal. She wants to apologise for what her sister did. Soon enough, Cal begins to fall for Caitlyn but can he prove that Caitlyn is better than her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Caitlyn Ashbie, Daisy Ashbie and any future children & my storylines. Everything else belongs to the creators of Casualty**

 **Information - This idea is probably going to be rubbish but I can only try. So, this is based on Taylor having a sister named Caitlyn. She's eighteen. Caitlyn turns up after Taylor got arrested. She returns the money to Ethan after she was told by Taylor what had happened.**

 **Tell me what you think of this**

 **X-X-X**

Caitlyn stood outside Holby ED. She had heard about what her sister Taylor had done and she knew she needed to apologise for what had happened.

Eventually, Caitlyn plucked up the courage to walk inside. She went over to the reception desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Caleb Knight."

"Take a seat. I'll get him for you."

"Thanks."

X-X-X

Cal was sitting in the staffroom. Louise walked in. "Some girl has asked to see you. She's in the waiting area," she said.

Before Cal could reply, Louise walked out. Cal stood and walked to the girl. He saw her and sighed. "I'm Cal."

The girl turned to him. "I'm Caitlyn. Taylor Ashbie' sister."

Fury filled Cal's eyes. "She sent you here to try and scam another fifteen grand off me?" He spat.

Caitlyn flinched. "No! Look, I visited her in prison and she told me what she did and I knew I had to come and apologise on her behalf," she said.

Cal rolled his eyes and he took a step towards her. "Apologies isn't going to get my cash back is it?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No, but this cheque might. I-I didn't know who to make it out to. I've signed it and all you need to do is put the person who to make it out to," she said. She handed him the cheque.

"Where did this money come from?" Cal asked. He was hesitant to take the money if it had come from a scam.

Caitlyn looked at him. "Its my own. I had saved it for a trip around Europe. I realised that I should do something good with it."

X-X-X

Caitlyn went back home. She sat down and sighed. She had hoped she was doing the right thing by giving Cal the money.

While she was making herself a coffee, she got a text -

 **It's Cal. Thank you - Cx**

 **You're welcome - Cx**

Caitlyn smiled slightly. Taylor had only used Cal. She had admitted it when Caitlyn visited her in prison. She had no emotion.

X-X-X

Cal sat thinking about Caitlyn. Ethan walked in. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Cal looked up. "I had a visit from Taylor's sister today," he said. He saw the look on Ethan's face. It was a look of fury. "She's nothing like Taylor! She gave you a cheque for fifteen grand."

Ethan was shocked. "Don't even _think_ about falling for her. The last time you fell for an Ashbie, I lost fifteen grand."

Cal had to smirk. "This time, you've gained fifteen grand. Look, Ethan. Caitlyn is different to Taylor. They slightly resemble each other but Cait has a different personality."

Ethan scoffed. "Taylor probably told _Caitlyn_ to give you the money so that when she got out of prison, you'd go running back," he said.

"No! I'd never go back to Taylor. She ruined everything between us," Cal told him. He wasn't going to admit that Caitlyn was attractive. "Look, Taylor is out of my life for good. I don't care whatever way she turns up again. There's no more Taylor in my life."

X-X-X

Caitlyn was going for a drive. She was feeling nauseous and had been having stomach ache for a while now. She knew she shouldn't have been driving but she needed to focus on something other than the stomach pain.

"Come on Cait. Don't take your eyes off the road. You can do it," she said to herself.

Suddenly, everything went black.

X-X-X

Cal and Ethan had barely spoken since Cal told him about Caitlyn. "Cal, Ethan. We have a patient coming in from an RTC."

The brothers stood and followed Charlie just as Iain came in with Dixie. "Right, this is Caitlyn Ashbie. Eighteen years old. RTC. Briefly KO'd. Complaining of severe stomach pain," Dixie said as she began listing off the treatment Caitlyn had been given in the ambulance.

Ethan looked at Caitlyn. Cal was right. She resembled Taylor a lot. "Caitlyn, I'm Dr Hardy. You've met my brother Dr Knight. We're going to take good care of you."

X-X-X

Cal and Ethan were working on Caitlyn in HDC. She was very drowsy. "Do you remember what happened?" Ethan asked.

"N-No. I was driving and then everything turned black. Next thing I remember, my neck was being held up by a hot paramedic," Caitlyn said.

Ethan noticed the look of jealousy that came across Cal's face. He ignored it purely based on the fact Caitlyn was a patient that needed treating.

Caitlyn suddenly let out a scream of pain. "What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"M-My stomach is hurting really badly again," Caitlyn sobbed.

Cal went to get Zoe to have a check of Caitlyn. She walked in. "Caitlyn, I'm Dr Hanna. I'm just going to give you a quick examination."

"O-Okay."

Zoe began her examination. "Caitlyn, did you know you were pregnant?" Zoe asked.

"W-What? Pregnant. No I didn't know," Caitlyn said. She placed her hands on her stomach. "How far along?"

Zoe sighed. "You're in labour."

X-X-X

Caitlyn was taken to small Resus. She was in agony. Zoe had gotten someone down from the Maternity ward. "Caitlyn, we're going to need you to push."

Caitlyn was only 24 weeks pregnant which meant her baby was going to be unwell possibly. She began pushing and soon enough, her baby had been born. "You've had a baby girl."

"Girl?"

Before Caitlyn had chance to see her baby, she was whisked off. "Where are they taking her?" Caitlyn asked.

"Neo Natal. Your baby only weighs 3lb 3oz. We're not going to lie. She may not make it through the night."

X-X-X

Caitlyn was in tears. She didn't know what to do. The door opened and Cal came in. "Hey."

"Hiya."

Cal sat on the bed. "How's the little one?" Cal asked. He saw a picture of Caitlyn's little baby.

"She's unwell. It has to be my fault, Cal. I didn't know I was even pregnant with her. Taylor always said I'd be a crap mum and now, I've proved her right," Caitlyn said.

Cal took Caitlyn's hand. "Look at me. You've not proved Taylor right. You're miles better than her. She doesn't care about anyone but you? You care otherwise you wouldn't have given that cheque to Ethan and I."

Caitlyn wiped her tears away. She looked at Cal and smiled. "That means a lot. Do you really think I'm better than Taylor?"

"I know you're better than her."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's chapter one.**

 **Really hope you liked. If no one does, then I'll take it down.**

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to the response on the first chapter. So glad you liked it.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

Caitlyn went to see her baby daughter. Cal was accompanying her. She was terrified at the thought of seeing her little girl fighting for her life. "Is she going to be okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"Its not looking good," Cal said honestly. He saw the look on Caitlyn's face. "But she's in the best place possible. They're helping her get better."

Caitlyn nodded. "If she makes it through, I want to name her Daisy-Hope," she mumbled.

"That's a cute name."

X-X-X

Cal and Caitlyn stood outside Neo-Natal. Caitlyn was shaking. "Will you come in with me? I know you don't owe me any favours but I need someone," she said.

"Sure."

Cal and Caitlyn walked inside. They were taken over to Caitlyn's baby. "She's so small," Caitlyn mumbled. She wanted to touch her baby. "Hi sweetie. Its mummy. I only found out about you yesterday but I already love you so much and if you get better, then I promise I'll do my best to give you the bestest life ever."

Cal could tell that Caitlyn was going to be a good mum. It made him think about him and Taylor. Would they have had kids? Would he be a good father?

Caitlyn took Cal's hand. "You're a doctor. How long will it take for her to get better?" She asked him.

Cal sighed. "Honestly? I can't say. I'm not specialised in child care. What I do know is that she is being looked after by the best doctors and she'll be getting better."

"O-Okay. Do you think she will survive? I read that some babies have difficulties when they're premature."

"I can't answer that."

X-X-X

Caitlyn went back to her room on the maternity ward. She went online and began ordering the relevant baby stuff she would need for when Daisy was finally allowed home.

The door opened and Ethan walked in. "Hello Caitlyn."

"Hi."

Ethan smiled. "Cal was right. You're nothing like your sister. You seem pretty decent," he said.

Caitlyn laughed slightly. "I should hope I'm nothing like Taylor. She just uses people and hurts them. I'm sorry for what she did to you and Cal."

Ethan sighed. He went over to Caitlyn. "You weren't to know. Taylor cons people. She almost walked off with my mother's ring. I wouldn't have been able to forgive Cal if she did."

Caitlyn nodded. "Well, I'm grateful you're even acknowledging me. I feel so bad for what she did. I only found out about it when I got sent a visiting order."

X-X-X

Cal stood watching Daisy as she had a machine breathing for her. "You need to get better for your mummy. She needs you."

"She does."

Cal turned to see Ethan standing there. "Caitlyn could be like Taylor, Cal. She could be using you for Taylor," he said.

"You can't just trust that Caitlyn and I could be happy together can you? Ethan, she isn't like Taylor. She's better."

Ethan sighed. "Look, Caitlyn is Taylor's sister. Maybe this whole thing with cheque was a rouse by Taylor to worm her way back in."

"No! You see the bad in Caitlyn when her baby is fighting for her life. Caitlyn probably has no one apart from her little girl, Ethan. Why do you see the bad in everyone?" Cal asked.

"Because the last time, I got scammed of fifteen grand!" Ethan yelled.

"You got the money back, Ethan. Be grateful," Cal said. He was trying his hardest to not yell as he knew he would be kicked out of the unit. "Ethan, Caitlyn is nothing like Taylor!"

X-X-X

Caitlyn had fallen asleep. She woke up and saw Cal standing there. "Wow. First Ethan and now you."

Cal smiled slightly. "Ethan seems convinced you're like Taylor. Here to scam someone," he said.

Caitlyn sighed. "I can see I have a lot to prove to you and Ethan. I promise that I'll try and make up for what Taylor did."

"You don't need to make up for anything she did. You're your own person. You're nothing like Taylor. I promise you that."

Caitlyn nodded. She hated being compared to her sister. She wanted to be her own person. "Do you think prison will change Taylor?"

"No," Cal said with obvious bluntness. He didn't think she would ever change. "Look, Cait. Prison won't change Taylor."

Caitlyn sighed. "I know I just had to imagine that she would be a changed person. I imagine that there'll be people after her when she's released. I just hope she doesn't come back to Holby."

"She would be insane if she did. I'd have a few choice words to say," Cal said. "I forgive you Caitlyn. Ethan's going to take more time as he was the one who lost the money," Cal said.

"I know that, Cal. I just... I don't want to be hated because of Taylor. She cons innocent people. Like you. She never once told me about you. I had to find out when she was in prison. She wanted me to bail her out. I couldn't do it though. Even if she is my sister," Caitlyn said. She had tears streaming down her face.

Cal took her hand. "I know. Taylor ruined all our lives one way or another. She's out of our lives now so all we can do is hope that we can get on in life without her."

"I don't want people to look at me and think 'oh that's the girl who's sister conned money out of people'. I want Daisy to grow up feeling safe and knowing that she'll be happy to go to a friend's house without being judged," Caitlyn said.

X-X-X

Caitlyn went to see Daisy. She saw that someone had left a teddy bear and a pink outfit by her baby's incubator. She realised that there was no note. That's what scared her the most. Someone had been by her daughter and she didn't know who.

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Here's chapter two.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - So, I'm revealing Daisy's father in this chapter. Keep in mind that this is before any pairings in Casualty. I hope you'll like who the father is.**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Chloe (Guest);** Thank you for reviewing. Here's another chapter.

 **Panicatcasualty123;** I agree that Ethan's skeptisim means he's less likely to trust Caitlyn. But he should realise that maybe she's nothing like Taylor. She could be different. I'm glad you're enjoying this however! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan;** It could have been Taylor who left the stuff but, it could also be someone else.. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Casualty the facts;** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's the next one. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** It could be anyone who left the outfit. But as you said, Caitlyn didn't know she was pregnant so, who could have left the outfit? I agree that Ethan cares about Cal enough to be wary of Caitlyn. She's nothing like Taylor but he has been conned by an Ashbie before so he thinks the same will happen with Caitlyn. Caitlyn loves her baby so much already. I love Cal being supportive too! Thank you for reviewing!

 **Now review replies are done with, let's begin the chapter!**

 **X-X-X**

Caitlyn had been terrified at the thought of someone leaving a gift for her daughter. Especially when she knew few people knew she had given birth. Since Daisy's birth, Caitlyn had felt an instant protective bond over her baby. She would do anything to keep her safe.

That morning, Caitlyn was being discharged. She didn't want to leave Daisy but she had get back to her business - she owned her own chain of hair salons. She knew that she would be visiting Daisy when she could.

Just as she had finished getting dressed, Cal walked in. "Morning Cal," Caitlyn said. She turned to him and grinned.

"Morning, Cait. How you holding up?" Cal asked. He sat on the bed and took a slice of her uneaten toast. "This food is crap."

Caitlyn laughed in agreement. "Yeah. As soon as I can, I'm going for a nice meal. I wanna see my little flower first."

"I'll go with you?"

"I'd like that, Cal."

X-X-X

Cal and Caitlyn made their way to NeoNatal. There was another gift by Daisy. "Cal, I haven't authorised any visits for Daisy. Someone is leaving this stuff here," Caitlyn told him.

Cal frowned. "There's usually a visitors log. People have to sign it when they come in and out and write down which baby they've come to see. Parents should usually be allowed to see it," he informed her.

Caitlyn nodded and immediately looked at this log. She saw no signing in to see Daisy. "There's no one here. Not for Daisy. Cal, someone has been sneaking in to see my daughter!"

Cal sighed and held her hand. "We'll sort this. I promise."

X-X-X

Cal went to see Iain while Caitlyn sat with Daisy. "Everything alright pal?" Iain asked.

Cal sighed. "Caitlyn's baby Daisy has been getting visitors that haven't been authorised," he told Iain.

Iain looked at him. "Maybe it was a member of staff? You said Caitlyn had no idea she was pregnant so maybe someone's been buying the stuff for her," he suggested.

Cal had to agree that Iain could have been right. It was a possibility. "Thanks mate. I'll tell Cait later on. She's having some alone time with her baby," Cal told him.

X-X-X

Caitlyn went for a walk. She saw someone approaching her. "I think we need to talk. Don't you?" He asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "We have _nothing_ to say. We had one night of sex. I remember you but that's all it was. Meaningless sex."

"That's my baby!"

"She's my baby! You left without leaving me your name or number," Caitlyn all but yelled. She looked at him. "You didn't even have the decency to use a condom or even the pull out method."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But I saw you at the accident the other day and I just got worried."

"I get that, Iain. But you still left me. I didn't know anything about you other than you're good," Caitlyn said.

X-X-X

Ethan and Cal saw Caitlyn with Iain. Cal felt anger. "She's an Ashbie, Cal. She can't be trusted,"Ethan said.

"No. Cait and I had a bond. I know it. She felt something," Cal said. He walked over to them. Ethan followed "What's going on?"

Caitlyn looked at Cal. "Iain is Daisy's father. We had a one night stand before. I remember him and if you think about it, Daisy has his facial features."

Cal was shocked. Ethan too. They both looked at Iain. "You and Caitlyn? My ex-girlfriend's sister?" Cal asked.

"To be fair mate, I didn't know that at the time. She's old enough to make her own decisions," Iain said.

Caitlyn realised that Cal only thought of her as Taylor's little sister. "Is that all you see me as? Taylor's sister?" Caitlyn asked.

Cal looked at her. "No, I see you as more than that. But I still dated your sister. We had sex. Probably while you were there!"

Caitlyn felt tears sting her eyes. She knew now that she couldn't tell the truth. It would devestate him to know.

X-X-X

Cal watched as Caitlyn walked off. He felt bad for what he had said but it was true. He had slept with her sister and she had probably been there. He didn't mean to offend her.

Ethan looked at Iain. "Daisy is your baby?" He asked. At Iain's nod, he continued. "I need you to keep Caitlyn away from Cal. He's recovering from Taylor still and no doubt Caitlyn will break his heart."

"Hang on, Ethan. Cal is old enough to make up his own mind about who he sleeps with," Iain said. He could tell Cal had a thing for Caitlyn but as long as he was allowed to see his daughter then he didn't mind.

"Caitlyn is probably thinking of a way to con Caleb as we speak!"

X-X-X

Caitlyn sat with her baby. She was able to hold her tiny fragile hand. "Don't worry, Daisy. You'll always have mummy who loves you. Maybe daddy but mummy will always love you. My gorgeous little flower."

X-X-X

 **A/N ~ What do you think Caitlyn's secret is? There's two possible things it could be. But the main one would be slightly confusing.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Sorry it wasn't very long. I took a relapse yesterday and did something I didn't really want to do.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
